Rule 18 It is better to seek foregiveness
by Miss Barbara
Summary: ... Than to ask for permission, but why?


**#18: It's better to seek forgiveness than to ask for permission.**  
Rating: F7  
Characters: Gibbs, Kyle boon  
Summary: Gibbs really asks for permission, but why?  
Spoiler: Spoilers for Mind Games  
Challenges: Gibbs Rules

This case was bugging him to no end. Weeks he spent chasing this bastard but there was just no way he was going to catch him.

Kyle Boon. He chased woman, stalked them. After that he captured them, cut out their tongues and carved symbols in their back. The sight of it made Gibbs sick.

It had been three years since Franks had quit, and he honestly thought that he had seen everything. But he was wrong, and little did he know about the things that were still to come.

The man already had twenty victims that they knew of. But most of his victims were never found. The Director was breathing down his neck, and not to mention SECNAV. Every single woman and girl in the entire state were afraid to leave their house.

Gibbs had a senior field agent at the time, Silverster Cart, and a probie, assigned to his team a couple of weeks ago. He didn't really like probies back then either. But her name was Janice Mulder. She had shoulder length long brown hair, piercing blue eyes and she was small, approximately around 5"6 and she was always wearing suit jackets and high heels.

Then the day had come that Boone had screwed up. He had left a partial fingerprint at a window-frame. And they were able to match it to Kyle Boone. He had been arrested once before because he had been driving to fast and he had resisted so metro police had taken him down to the police station.

They finally had a lead. Gibbs ordered his team to do a full background check on him. If they wanted to catch the man who was responsible for these horrors.

Thirty-six straight hours they worked on profiling the man, interviewing everyone that knew him and working on the ultimate plan to catch him. They would set up surveillance, ten different agents and no one longer than an hour. The plan would not work if he was on to them.

They matched every female agent's profile to the women that Kyle liked. There were three people that could fit the profile. One was the Director's assistant, the other woman worked for human resources. The last woman was Janice Mulder, his probie agent.

The decision was not a hard one, Janice was sent undercover. She would meet him accidentally everywhere he would go, throwing herself at him. It didn't take that long before Boone was showing interest in her.

The Director had disapproved of this undercover mission. He specifically told Gibbs that he couldn't continue this, putting someone in danger without them having enough training or experience was not something that he would do.

So Gibbs decided to just do it anyway. His obsession with this bastard had already cost him his marriage, some close friends. He was not about to let it cost him an agent.

He equipped his agents with a GPS tracker. He stole it from the electronics department. They would have his ass later, but that was not something that he cared about right now.

Boone had abducted his agent, and thank to the GPS thingy he knew exactly where she was. He had taken her out to a house in the forest, tied her up and was about to cut her tongue out of her mouth when they busted the place.

Gibbs shot him in the arm but it was already too late, he had attacked Janice with his knife, leaving a big mark on her cheek. He had taken Kyle Boone intocustody, and he felt so much better.

With Kyle Boone in prison people were sending thank you's from all over the state. But it wasn't that good of an ending for Gibbs. When he came back toHQ there was a furious director waiting for him, he was summoned up to his office and got a serious reprimand.

He got two months suspension without pay. And when he came back he was also not allowed to lead his own team anymore, he had to go back to senior agent.

But when he was home that night, sitting in his basement, working on his second boat, he knew that he wouldn't have done it any other way if he could set back time. He felt sorry for Janice, he really did. But this man had taken so many lives; a scare seemed like such a small sacrifice in comparison.

It was after the announcement that he would be home for two months that his wife left him. He was about to fall on his knees and beg her to stay when it hit him that this revelation was long overdue.

That night he added another rule to his personal rulebook **#18: It is better to seek forgiveness that to ask for permission.** Because if he had waited for permission many other women would have been killed, and even more lives destroyed.

He sat back, looked at his boat and took a sip of bourbon when he decided that two months of unpaid leave was a small prize to pay.


End file.
